Japan Does Something Unexpected
by ItalyxTheWorld
Summary: Japan desides to do something the no one expected least of all poor Italy. And what do germany and prussia have to do with it? Rating may go up if you want, Please read and review! Ish me first story :3
1. Chapter 1

**_ Summary: Italy discovers something about Japan He never saw coming._**

**_Edit: fixed a few mistakes in first chapter andtryed to flow it better~_**

* * *

Kiku Honda Was currently seated under the cherry blossom tree Germany allowed him to plant in his back yard.

He was relaxing, and enjoying the calm wind when he heard an Italian laced voice calling to him.

_"Jaaaaappppan! Ciao~"_

Before he had time to reacted The aburn haired Italian was upon him invading his personal space with an overly enthusiastic hug.

_"K-Konnichiwa Italy-kun"_

The Asian nation squirmed at the unfamiler contact.

_"Shouldnt you be with German-san?"_

The slightly larger man pulled back, still holding his friend loosely in his arms.

_ "Doitsu Went to the store to buy some wurst and beer and_

_to pry prussia off the lamp post by Mister Austrias house!_" he replied

Japan raised his eyebrow "_Pry him off a lamp post..?_" He questioned

Italy giggled "_Yeah Hes super drunk and thinks hes a stripper!_'

Japans cheeks turned red. Not from the Prussians actions.

Seeing ltaly giggle was...cute

The Asian nation half tuned out of the Italians words

as he began to babble about Pasta and Germany.

He watched the younger nations lips move..they were soft looking and a healthy pink.

He couldn't help but imagining what they would taste like.

He mentally Slapped himself for thinking such things of his comrade.

_"And..Hey Kiku are you alright.._?"

Japan blinked snapping out of his thoughts.

There was a short pause ".."

_'A small taste couldn't hurt'_ he thought to himself

Italy looked at him worriedly, he opened his mouth to ask again

When Kiku leaned up and pressed his lips against his own.

Italy Fell backwards out of suprise and before he could get up or say a word

The shorter nation was upon him once more, pinning him down with a suprising amount of strength.

He leaned down pressing his lips to the Italians again.

Taking advantage of his allies shock he snaked his tongue into the younger nations mouth exploring the warm sweet cavern .

He tasted of Strawberries suprisingly. He always thought it would have been pasta.

Italy began to relax his honey eyes trying to focas on the nation that was currently molesting his

mouth. Kiku broke the kiss for a moment panting slightly he whispered

_"Feli..your..so..yummy. Its almost..addictive."_

Felicaino was tomato red. As He started to reply they were both startled by the sound of a door slamming open.

At the back door stood Germany. And he did not look happy.

* * *

**UhOh Germany Saw it all! what will happen now!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**First story. Review please ;3. And i know my spelling is awful im sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My God guys I was just going to call this a failure and scrap it but your reviews made me smiled and I worked really hard to make chapter **

**2 a little bit better written! Thank you all so much :D!**

* * *

Kiku wasn't going to lie. The German standing at the door looked Like an angery pitbull ready to charge at them.

He felt a minor pang of guilt remebering the feelings for Feliciano that the German was struggling with. But quickly willed it away thinking to him self. _'Well..He had plenty of time to confess his feelings to him'_

The japanese mans lips tighten for a moment before melting into and uncharacteristic smirk

_ 'And hey even old men wanna play somtimes Feli's Sooo Kawaii~'_

He turned his eyes from the Pissed off blonde looking down at the aburn haired nation under him. His silky locks splayed out on the ground, his famous curl nestled on the side of his head, perfectly as always. His Tan skin was tinted with a deep pink blush that traveled down his face and neck dispearing into the neck line of his dress shirt. His honey brown eyes were half lidded and lips parted slightly as he panted

_'Worth it.'_

Kiku Looked back over at Ludwig who seemed to be trying to form words, his smirk grew and he moved his hand near his italian comrades head petting him softly before grabbing his curl and giving it a sharp tug.

Felicianos face immediatly Went tomato red. And He screamed in pleasure, serveral Italian curses followed and he begged his freind to let go _"AHHH-n-no! Jap-an T-Thats My-"_ He tried to explain but he was cut off as the smaller man leaned down to reclaim his mouth, Kissing him passionitly and making sure it was obvious to the Man watching that he was twirling there tongues together expertly.

Italy, who was at a lose for words closed his eyes, mesmorized by the skillful actions of his the tingles jolting through his body before he felt the pleasant feeling ripped away from him. He whimpered.

Ludwig who had finally willed himself to move Tugged the Japanese man up by the scruff of his neck giving him a glared that could kill. _"VHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"_ he screamed his face red from the boiling rage overtaking him

Calmly Kiku pulled his uniform from the mans grasp giving him an unreadable look. _"I do not know what you are talking about Germany-san. I was Simply getting to know Italy-kun a Bit better"_

_"Zat is NOT how you get to know someone Japan!"_ The blonde raged

. "_He is a Child he does not need to be exposed to such...THINGS!"_

The raven haired man smiled slightly before replying matter of factly "_ Italy is a great deal older than yourself Germany."_

Feliciano sat up a bit dazed and watched the back and forth between his two best friends, feeling a bit confused. Germany paused looking stunned unable to respond to the the comment realizing it was true, but not wanting to belive it.. His angered look turned to horror as he thought of every country the could have taken advantage of the sweet pasta loving country in the time before the germanic nation came along. Faces flashed through his mind with small scenes.

_What Japan had just done.. _

_China convincing him to suck his noodle like pasta.._

_France caressing Italy..leading him to bed.._

_Russia forcing himself on Italy..making him cry.._

_England feeding him a scone, that knocked him uncouncious and making love to his limp body..._

_Spain and Romano double teaming him..._

_His own brother Prussia laying The small Italian down and burying his five meters deep into his tight little .._

_"NEIN!"_

He screamed snatching the italian up bridal style, running into his house making a dash for his room bumping into Prussia on his way _"Hey West I_-" Gilbert began before he was punched in the face

_"NEIN YOU RAPIST"_

He yelled running down the hallway, leaving a very confused albino holdin his nose. "_ Vhat der ferk_" Germany to his room, locking the door behind him and examining the small man closely from signs of injury.

Italys honey eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open from shock.

"_D-Doitsu?"_ He asked quietly

Staring at the Man who was currentlly removing his boots and rolling up his pants legs checking closely over his whole body.

"What are you doing..?" He said uncertainly. Feeling as Lost as ever

* * *

**Oh My.**

**Poor Italy. What IS Ludwig doing to you?**

**I hope guy guys like this chapter. Taking suggestions as to who Italy should end up paired with in the end.**

**Japan? Germany? Prussia? Someone that hasn't made and appearance yet?**

**Might change the title of this o.o Thanks again guys~ review please~**


End file.
